The X-Pendables 2
by helljumper36
Summary: After the events of the last op, the X-Pendables open up for some new talent, including Logan Walker and The Terminator. But when that opening causes old enemies from Logan's past to surface, the team is forced to battle it out with a new bad guy and their old acquaintance, Deadshot. Tagline: Back for battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Iraq, Middle East (Just in case you confused it with Iraq, Texas)

The Black Hawk flew over the village. The skull and "X" symbol on the side designated it as a merc copter. The only merc group in the area. The X-Pendables.

Logan Walker watched out of his position behind a mini-gun. He had escaped from Rorke's torture and lived in the jungle for a few years. Then, this group of mercs hed seen him, his skills and asked him to join.

He still wore his black, skull patterned mask. A token of regret. He still didn't know what happened to his brother Hesh. Anyway, his skills were valued among the team.

The other new member, Zarana, was a Dreadnok from, um, well, nowhere. She carried an M4 with a huge blade on the end. She knew Firefly from a long time ago and Deadpool and Emile constantly dropped hints about them.

Logan found her pink hair and slim body attractive. His own favorite weapons, a Colt 1911 and a Honey Badger assault rifle. He wore a knife across his chest. Grenades lined his vest.

Dallas bumped him on the shoulder. "Ready, man?"

"Always. I was a Ghost, remember?"

"Right. But that don't mean you're ready."

"We'll see."

The Black Hawk hovered over the street. They kicked out the fast ropes and sailed down. Fast and easy, just like a long time ago.

Civvies scattered. They knew what the copters meant. Death. Death by the thousands. Logan felt the rush of adrenaline he had missed. Damn, I haven't done this in years.

Cable watched the team exit the copter and slid down himself. "Alright, the target building, is ahead."

They spread out. Logan knew this tactic. It reduced casulties by giving the enemy less of a target to hit.

Logan was almost as deadly and cunning as Firefly. But the older man was so mysterious. He didn't divulge anything about his past and what little was on the nets only said what he would tell the others. He was buisness, nothing else. Logan liked that, but he also prefered teammates that knew when to setttle down and relax. Firefly's definiton of relaxation was building specialized detonators and blowing up bug nests.

Mercer waved them forward. There weren't any hostiles in sight. Dietrich looked up at the roof. "They'll come."

Logan nodded. That was the case with a lot of ops. Ambushes.

They were getting closer to the target building. A hotel. Or what was once a hotel. Logan's trigger finger tightened around his rifle's handle.

A Taliban man came out from the building. Only, Logan knew they weren't Taliban. They were Hierchial Establishing Regime (HER). He fired. Blood spurted from the man's throat as it was shredded by the bullets.

Cable gave him a thumbs up and stepped up next to the door. HER was a conquering force led by General Gustav. Gustav was a Bond-style villain that believed in a Nazi-like tyrannical reign of unity. When the UNSC had brought in the X-Pendables to deal with it, they had cleared out the lot and hacked and fought all the way to the this place. The general and the papers he had stolen from the UNSC were here.

They kicked in the door. At least a platoon of HER troops were there. The team fired. Blood spattered the walls and windows. The HER soldiers were not nearly as good as the X-Pendables.

Logan lept on one, stabbing him in the back and tossing the rifle out the window. "Shank you very much."

Emile smirked.

They walked up the stairs. Emile was on point. They went to the door they thought was the one Gustav was in. He kicked it open.

And was met with a head-on sleet of fire.

Emile's shields flickered. His team opened up past him. The bullets nailed Gustav's bodyguards. The general disappeared out a window, holding a suitcase. Logan ran to the window and lept out. He heard Cable curse behind him. "Shit. Kid, you are in no position to do this!"

Actually, he thought, I'm the only one in position for his. He drew his M1911 and fired twice. Gustav disappeared around a corner.

Logan followed him. The briefcase must hold the papers. He put away the gun and tossed a grappling hook onto the roof. It caught hold. Logan lept up and started to walk on the wall of the building. Gustav gasped and drew his Luger.

The former Ghost dodged the bullets with ease. He let go, right above Gustav. His body slammed into the general, as he stuck his knife into the jugular.

Logan got up and looked at the dead general. The death had been quick. His aim had been off and he had instead gone right through the neck. Blood pooled on the ground.

The team came around the corner. Cable picked up the suitcase. "You did good kid."

"Yeah. Cable?"

"What?"

"Don't call me kid."

_End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon. Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

San Fransisco, a week after destroying HER

Zarana leaned back against the beach chair. A beer in her hand, dressed in a bikini, sunglasses on. She liked to relax, take it easy after a mission.

Not, that she felt more at home here, at the pool, then in a firefight.

"Hey, Zarana, has anybody told you you have great legs?" Deadpool hauled himself out of the water.

She flicked him off.

"Be that way."

Logan smiled. It was fun with these guys. More fun than with his dad before he-

Well, he didn't like to think about it.

Firefly was literally the only one in full clothing. Raven looked over at the demo expert. "Why don't you get in the water, Firefly?"

He shook his head. "I'm not a fish."

"Well, technically, mammals, reptiles, birds and arthropods go in the water and some live in it." Mercer looked at his friend.

"NEEEEERRRRRRD!" Deadpool shouted. "But I knew that."

Zarana smiled. For all his sexuality, ugliness and care-free style, Deadpool was a laugh riot.

"Go fuck yourself, Wade." Mercer leaned over and kissed Raven.

There was a unanimous "AWWWWWWW!" from the group.

Raven laughed. "Honey, not in front of the kids."

Cable clapped Firefly on the back. "C'mon, have some fun."

He looked up. "I'm not going in the water, Summers."

"Live a little, eh?" Dallas looked at the saboteur.

"I am living, Dallas. Much more than a little." Firefly got up and walked away.

John's house.

"SNAP!"

John looked at Locklear. "You fucking n00b. We're playing poker."

"I swear, someone said snooker." The former marine scratched his head.

Six laughed and put his cards down. "Got nothing. You?"

John shook his head. "Nope."

Johnson slapped his cards down. "Well, I have five aces."

"Aw, shit you win again." Locklear smacked the table.

John frowned. "Wait a minute, there's only 4-"

"Shut up, I got five aces, Goddammit!" Johnson tried to keep his face together.

"But there's only four-" John stopped as Six put his arm across his chest and shook his head. Johnson was clearly wasted.

"Okay." John sighed. "You win again."

They prepared for another round of insanity.

Federation HQ, South America

Deadshot walked the white-tile hallway that led to Rorke's office. The sniper had since been hired by the Federation to help Rorke hunt down the remaining Ghosts that lived in hiding.

He entered the building that Rorke called his "office". It was really a mansion. Champagne, weapons in the basement, glass walls, typical stuck-up millionaire beach house.

Only Rorke was no stuck-up millionaire. He was an ex-Ghost, captured and brain-washed by the Federation. He was their Ghost-hunter now, fueled by revenge. He had already killed Elias Walker and tried to torture his son Logan into being on their side, but Logan apparently escaped. This set Rorke off and he decided to get Deadshot to help him.

Right now, Rorke was sitting in a jaccuzi, with several women. Deadshot stood a few feet away, in his body armor and fatigues. Rorke was obviously unaware of his presence.

He cleared his throat. Rorke stopped fondling one of the women and looked up. The girls covered themselves with towels and left. Deadshot blinked momentarily.

"Enjoying yourself, Rorke?"

"Hookers, Deadshot, just hookers." He got out of the jaccuzi, wearing swim-trunks, and went behind the black curtain. "How's life?"

"Pretty cool, at the moment." Deadshot took the papers from his vest. "We found out that my old group, the X-Pendables, just hired a new guy."

"Yeah, who?" Rorke came out form behind the curtain, dressed in black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"That's where we both get revenge." Deadshot tossed him the papers. "It's Logan Walker."

Rorke's face turned cold. His jaw tightened. "How'd you get this."

"Looked into the HER defeat. Saw the name that killed Gustav."

Rorke grinned. "Looks like I owe you one, Deadshot."

"Nope. I get my revenge too." Deadshot smiled venomously. "I can get some of the old Suicide Squad together."

"Yeah. Do that." Rorke was still smiling. "Get anyone you can. I want enough fight so I can get the kid alone. And kill 'im."

Deadshot stiffled a laugh. Revenge was sweet. Truly sweet.

_End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bobby's house, Los Angeles

Logan petted Rachel on her tough, carapace-like skin. As always, Jane had been skeptical of him when he first arrived, but she warmed up later.

(Whoa, back up the story a bit!) Raven and Mercer had decided to head upstate to LA and hang out with Bobby for the weekend since both parties had the tme off. Logan decided to come with them, see the first Xenomorphs living in harmony with a human.

It was pretty amazing. Nothing like he had ever seen. These creatures that the UNSC had seen as a threat for so long, were actually surviving with a human. Though, Bobby was nice guy.

But the story of why this was happening, was amazing. Raven cut the queen out of herself, which connected her to the hive. She than went through the battle for Los Angeles, a battle on LV789. Even Mercer had never heard this much about it.

Logan was older than Bobby, but the things the younger man had seen put a certain amount of age to him. Almost like his dad before-

Well, he didn't like to think about it.

Slum Buildings, San Fransisco

Dietrich stepped out of the dingy apartment building he had rented as a bolthole.

Not that he planned to be running away.

It was dark out. Dietrich was wearing his dual MP7s and Walther PPQ. Anything could happen. With prowling gangs, he wanted to be prepared.

The alleys hid many things. Drug dealers, gang-bangers, stray animals, guns.

And the gunmen that used the guns.

Dietrich put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. It was quiet. Crescent moon, no clouds. Kinda perfect.

Then he heard a scream.

It was a feminine scream. Coming from the rich apartments on the other side of the complex. Dietrich started running towards it. His MP7s seemed to teleport into his hands.

He came to the spot. Three men held a woman over a rail on the concrete porch. One held a knife to her throat, while the others began to rip her clothes off. Several people were watching from their balconies. Dietrich's face twisted into a snarl. He lept out, firing.

Two gang-bangers went down. The MP7s jammed. Dietrich cursed and dropped them. The third man pulled a Glock from his shirt. "Do-gooders." He laughed.

There was a shot. The man's brain exploded through a single hole in his head. The mess splattered over Dietrich, who wiped it off his face.

A figure helped the woman up and gave her a jacket to cover herself. Dietrich saw that his legs and feet were armored. The man turned to him. "You hurried cuz you wanted all of them."

Dietrich couldn't believe it. "Jay?"

The familiar blue faceplate came out into the open. "Yes, its me." The other mercenary spun his Maverick Mk. 24 on a single finger and holstered it. "You did want all of them, though, right?"

Jay X-36 was an Exo merc of the Jay X line, a group of Exos based on the famous soldier Captain Jay. Though, they had been repurposed with free will and now had different likes and personalities. Jay preferred the military line of work. Mercenary work was his chosen profession.

Dietrich slapped up his friend. "Hey man, I haven't seen you in a while."

The robot would've grinned if he could. He removed his helmet, revealing a white painted android head with two eyes that glowed outwards. Jay had seperate armor over his body. "What do you do these days?"

"Merc jobs, what else?"

"Same here. Heard you were in a group. Came down to check it out."

"Well hey." Dietrich started to walk with his buddy. "We're looking for some more people." That was a lie. But, Jay was someone who'd agree with him on what jobs to take and he was the fastest man with a gun he knew.

"That so? Heard you got Elias Walker's kid."

"Yeah, Logan."

"How good is he?"

"Good."

"Thank God."

Rorke's "Office"

Deadshot looked around at the group he had assembled. Good, considering they were spread out all over the world. King Shark, Harley Quinn, Copperhead, Bronze Tiger, Plastique, the Kate Spencer Manhunter and Persuader.

They waited for Rorke. Deadshot knew all these people and knew to kill them if they tried anything. Plastique, obviously bored, twirled a roll of plastic explosive with her fingers. "Hell, Deadshot. We came here to get hired by this Rorke guy, not twiddle our thumbs and look at your ugly ass."

Deadshot tapped his wrist. "Not time yet."

"Like hell, it isn't." Persuader lifted his mollecular axe. "Look Lawton, I've-"

A bullet tore from Deadshot's silenced pistol and clanged off the axe. "Don't call me Lawton. Or Floyd."

"It's not nescesary to shoot them, Deadshot." Rorke walked down his spiral stairs. He wore a suit, but still retained his bandana. "They are our friends."

Deadshot nodded slightly. "Rorke."

Manhunter racked her shotgun. "So, now, where are they? When do we get to kill them?"

Rorke removed his black leather gloves. "Deadshot knows that. But there''s one I want for myself. A Logan Walker. He'll be wearing a black mask marked with a skull."

Deadshot holstered his pistol. "Not Emile, the big guy in the armor. Walker will have U.S. Special Forces gear on."

Harley Quinn giggled. "We'll bring 'im to ya!"

Hideout, San Fransisco, the next day.

"Checkmate." Firefly moved his queen next into the final slot completing the trap around Mercer's king.

Mercer shook his head and cleaned his pieces from the board. "Damn."

They set it up again. "You know," Mercer looked at the saboteur, "you could go to tournament for this kind of thing."

"No, that's for kids." Firefly finished placing his last pawn. "I just do it for fun."

"That's what I'm saying." Mercer made his first move. "They do it for fun."

"I'm not a kid, Merce." Firefly took his turn.

Mercer sighed. "Never mind. My move."

Dietrich opened the door. Jay looked inside. Firefly and Mercer looked up. "Friend, Dietrich?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Jay's a friend."

Cable shook the Exo's hand. "Can you use a gun?"

Jay revealed the hand cannon on his right hip.

Logan smirked at him. "Good."

Zarana looked up at the Exo. "Robot?"

"Sort of." Dietrich scratched his head. "He's an Exo."

"So a sentient robot?"

"Yeah. Noone really knows how they work."

An explosion rocked the building. They were thrown to the ground.

"Sonuvabitch!" Emile put his helmet on and grabbed his shotgun.

"Alright, people. Come out nice and slowly. I don't want to let Harley to have this Fuel Rod Gun anymore than you do."

"Deadshot!' The word echoed around those who knew him.

"Wait!" Deadpool held up his hand. "Slow down that camera speed. He said come out slowly, he didn't say anything about being armed."

So the X-Pendables walk in slow-motion out of the smoking hole in their wall.

Deadshot looked at the group. "Go ahead."

The groups lept forward to do battle.

_End of chapter3. Will be out of town until Monday. Chapter 4 will come soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan lept onto the guy wearing a snake suit. He twisted under the former Ghost's grip and lashed a serpentine tail up at him. Logan dodged it and drove his knife into the tough layers of the suit. It couldn't penetrate.

Grimacing in frustration, Logan kicked the man behind his head. Still, he couldn't hurt him. The suit was too thick for his blade.

Bronze Tiger kicked Deadpool out of the way. The mercenary started to laugh. "Now that just pissed me off."

Plastique tossed a flashbang. It temporarily blinded Deadpool. "Aah! The light!"

Zarana grapped the enemy explosives expert and threw her to the ground. Deadpool flipped up onto his feet. "Whoo! And I thought you didn't like me."

She gave him a middle finger.(AGAIN!)

"Oh, so cold."

King Shark ran at Cable. The famed metal arm came up into the mutated man's jaw. King Shark dropped, the blow shattering his jaw. Cable kicked him across the room and fired several times into his body.

Emile racked the last shell of his ammo into the chamber of his shotgun. The resulting muzzle blast flung Persuader against a wall. The masked killer slid down the wall, obviously dead.

Jay fired several times then spun his hand cannon and fired again. Mercer swore he counted six shots. The Exo must've reloaded very quickly.

Manhunter jumped onto Raven, who threw her off and shot her in the stomach three times. Logan tried to punch the guy in the snake suit. His hand was cut against one of the false teeth on the suit's helmet. Logan began to fel sleepy. He fell to his knees, tired. Then he blacked out.

Copperhead picked him up and whispered into his wrist comm. "Deadshot, we have him."

Deadshot stopped his bout with Firefly. "All remaining Suicide Squad members, fall back."

He tossed Firefly a piece of paper. "We finish this."

The team fired at the Suicide Squad as they took Logan. A blue shimmer appeared around them. Deadshot shook a device in his hand and they disappeared.

Zarana screamed. Cable spat and muttered something about bodysliding. Mercer flung his pistol in the dirt. "Well, that's great. What next?"

Firefly opened his hand. "We go here."

It was marked "Fed HQ."

Cable looked at a map of the Federation base. "There's no easy way in."

"Has there ever been?" Dallas retorted. "It's a rescue."

"Yeah, well I hired some-" Dietrich paused as the knock sounded on the door.

Raven pulled open the door, holding a Glock. A man wearing biker clothes and a pair of sunglasses. She shot him in the face.

The bullet went through his cheek, making a slit that healed instants later. He worked his tongue around in his mouth and put the bullet in his teeth. The man spat it out onto the rug.

"Don't do that!" His voice was very central European. Like German or Austrian.

Dietrich suppressed a giggle. "Raven, that's our heavy back-up."

Raven looked at her fellow PMC with a seeming disbelief.

The man grinned and walked inside. "Good shot." His voice dripped with sarcasm

Dietrich clapped him on the back. "Everyone, meet the T-800. Otherwise known as-"

His stereo speakers boomed. "The Terminator."

Mercer looked up. "Nice. Now, uh, what does he do?"

The Terminator punched the wall. A hole the size of a coffee table was left there.

Deadpool whistled. Cable shook the Terminator's hand. "Welcome to the X-Pendables."

Rorke's "Office", South America

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. He was tied to a chair, in a house of glass doors. Several people stood around him. The guy in the snake suit, a huge half shark, half human man, the dude they called Deadshot, and a familiar face. Rorke.

Deadshot turned around. "Well, it's the Ghost. Tell, me, why did that pink-haired girl scream for you?" He turned a knife over in his hands. "Lover?"

"Zarana, and no." Logan looked him in the eye.

Rorke smiled. "We meet again, Sergeant Walker."

The former Ghost smiled ferally. "You would've made a helluva Ghost someday." Rorke carressed the scars on his face. "But not today."

Deadshot gave Rorke a pair of gator clips.

_End of chapter4. Chapter 5 coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

The chopper flew above the lushous green forrests. The life below them completely oblivious to it's presence.

Riding out to get Logan was galling. The tension was high and everyone was silent. The team was armed to the teeth. Nobody was taking any chances.

Logan gritted his teeth as Rorke pulled the gator clips away from his wet, shirtless torso.

Deadshot looked on. Rorke smiled again. "I've waited for this, Logan. Ever since you escaped and joined that crackpot group of mercs."

Logan spat to the side. "I'm sure."

Rorke smirked and touched Logan with the gator clips once more. Logan let out a scream. Rorke laughed and Deadshot smiled. A Federation trooper threw more water over the mercenary.

A chopper landed. Deadshot looked back. "Just more Feds."

Rorke nodded and turned back to his work.

The glass windows blew inwards.

A man walked through the giant opening. "I'm back!"

Rorke staggered to his feet. He didn't see Deadshot anywhere. Probably dead. Rorke started to run across his grounds. Nobody noticed him.\

Except Logan.

Cable walked in behind his gun. Zarana cut Logan loose. He smiled weakly at her. "I thought you don't care for guys in the group."

She kissed him. "Maybe that could change."

Dallas tossed him his mask and shirt. "You ready kid?"

"Yeah." He threw the shirt on and grabbed Emile's secondary knife. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Where are you going?" Mercer looked at the younger man.

"To get revenge." Logan pulled his mask on and jogged out a door.

Cable shrugged. "Firefly?" The saboteur nodded and walked off.

Rorke ran, pounding the ground with his footsteps. He turned and saw Logan dashing out of the wrecked building. The Federation man started to run faster. Hs enemy was getting closer.

Logan kept running after him. Rorke was presumably unarmed. At least, that was the impression he gave off. You couldn't trust your eyes when it came to enemies.

Rorke made a break for the Humvee. He shot the two Fed soldiers on it and climbed in. Logan cursed. Rorke was armed and had a vehicle.

Rorke smiled as his adversary was left behind in his dust.

A rock smashed his side-view mirror. Rorke looked out to see Logan on a dirt-bike, alongside him. The masked merc lept onto the side of the truck, punching through the window and swinging in.

Rorke pulled out his pistol and shot backwards at Logan. He dodged it nimbly. The bullet crashed through the back window. He lept up front as the vehicle went careening into a pile of gasoline barrels.

Firefly opened his ruck-sack. He took out the time-bombs and began to place them on the reactor that powered the base.

"I knew you'd be here."

Firefly turned and saw Deadshot standing there. "You know me well."

"I just knew you'd place the bomb at the most important piece." Deadshot shrugged out of his vest. Firefly dropped the pack. They both emptied and released their weapons.

Firefly took his stance. Deadshot did the same. They circled each other. The sniper struck first. Firefly blocked it, then retaliated with a kick to the face.

They sparred, jabbed, kicked, dodged, dived, rolled. Firefly hit the button on a time-bomb and tossed it onto the reactor. Deadshot smiled and acknowledged that it was a race for survival.

He aimed high-kick at the saboteur. Firefly ducked and uppercutted Deadshot.

Cable shot the group of Fed soldiers in the doorway. Emile blew a sniper off the stairway. He pumped his fist and racked another shell into the breach.

The former SPARTAN-III was enjoying himself. To see the enemy dead was all he asked for. Preferably at his hands.

He slung his shotgun and pulled out the grenade launcher. The high-explosive rounds destroyed he glass window in front of him. An APC rolled into the opening. Cable fired a LAW. The rocket tore the vehicle in half.

Dietrich sprayed the Feds with bullets from his MP7s. Deadpool sliced the heads off a whole squad. Zarana stuck her bayonet in one soldier and blew him back with a three-round burst. Jay put a man's brain through the front of his head.

It was a rampage. Blood spattered on the walls and floor. Nobody stopped shooting until it was over.

Cable took out his cigar and dropped it. "Fuck."

Logan woke up. The vehicle was on fire. Rorke was gone. He crawled out of the smashed window. His lip and nose were bleeding. He wiped them on his sleeve.

Dragging himself to his feet, Logan looked around. The barrels were toast. The Humvee would never move again. A Honey Badger rifle was on the ground. He picked it up. The mag was full.

Setting out, Logan prepared to fight again.

Like a Ghost.

Firefly hit Deadshot's cybernetic eye, rendering a blind spot. He then kicked the sniper in the chin.

Deadshot stepped back, blinking as his cybernetic eye came back online. Firefly looked at the bomb. Five minutes left. He turned back only to be hit in the face by a pistol handle. Deadshot picked him up and slammed him on the ground, rendering the saboteur unconcious.

The marksman started to defuse the bomb, knowing the way Firefly made his explosives. He cut open the timer and clipped both wires. Smiling, Deadshot walked away.

Firefly flipped up and kicked Deadshot in the back. They resumed the fight. Firefly punched forward into Deadshot's jaw. Deadshot backed off before leaping out into Firefly's chest. He punched hard and fast. Firefly kneed him in the face and turned back to his bomb. He reattached the wires, starting the timer again. Two minutes.

It was truly a race for survival.

_End of chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan pointed the rifle around the corner. Clear. It seemed like all the Feds had evacuated. There was almost nobody there.

Well, except for the sniper that terribly missed. The bullet nailed the ground in front of him. Logan saw a figure retreating on a balcony. He fired the Honey Badger, nailing him.

Logan continued with his search for Rorke. The traitor couldn't be far.

He heard a voice in his ear. "Kid, where are you?"

"Can't really say Cable." Logan looked around. "Humvee crashed. Rorke got away."

"Humvee? What the hell have you gotten into? Stay there, we'll come get you."

"Negative. I've got a job to do. Oh, and Cable?"

"What?"

"Don't call me kid. Out."

Cable cursed as the connection was cut. He nooded to Firefly, who joined the group. "Let's go!"

Zarana unslung her chainsaw weapon. "Let's rock heads."

Logan looked down-range. Nothing.

He felt the impact from the hit. Logan fell to the ground and saw Rorke standing in front of him.

"Well, well, hero." Rorke's face was cut badly. "We meet again."

Logan jumped up onto his feet. "Yeah. I guess we do."

They attacked. Logan dived with the knife. Rorke fired, the .45 ACP round tore a golf ball sized chunk of flesh from his arm.

Rorke felt the knife stick in his hand. "Gaah!"

Logan got up and faced Rorke. He let out a battle cry and jump-kicked Rorke in the face. Rorke snarled and lept at the merc.

They tumbled in the dust. Rorke held the knife inches away from his face. "You're a helluva soldier, kid. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Trying to bribe me with compliments?" Logan gritted his teeth. Rorke was strong.

"No, it's the damn truth."

"There's a bomb somewhere in here."

"I know. Doesn't look like either of us will make it out."

"Except stuck to a jet airliner in pieces."

"I like your thinking kid."

"You might be the first."

They seperated and lept to their feet. Logan tried to pick up the knife, but Rorke stepped on his hand. Logan felt his fingers break. He yelped in pain. Rorke picked it up and readied for a strike.

Logan looked up at the shining blade and knew the it was over.

The running, stops here.

_End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rorke flung his arm down. Logan jumped up, grabbing Rorke's wrist. Rorke shouted in shock, as his wrist-bones cracked. Logan pulled him down. "One last question."

"What?"

"Is it true, what you said?"

"About you being a helluva soldier? Yeah." Rorke gripped Logan's bicep. "Kid, don't make the mistake I did. Never kill your friends for making the right call."

"Uh huh. Rorke?"

"What?"

"Don't call me kid." Logan picked up the pistol and fired it into Rorke's skull.

Cable rounded the corner. "Good job." He looked right at Logan's masked face. "Snake."

Logan took off his skull marked mask. "You didn't call me kid."

"Yeah." Cable smiled through his grizzled, scarred face. "Figured I owed you."

Zarana put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Cable smirked. "Well, there's a bomb in here somewhere, so, we should get out of here."

Firefly nodded. "The timer's just a ruse. I can only really remote detonate it."

They got into a truck nearby. The trip to the helo pad was uneventful. Raven hot-wired the chopper and they were off.

A few miles away Firefly clenched the detonator. He tapped Mercer's shoulder and counted down on his fingers from three. A nuclear fireball appeared on the horizon. The team clapped and whooped.

Deadshot's eyes popped open. He threw the piece of metal on top of him away. The base was a virtual wasteland.

No vehicles, no people. Just him.

Deadshot felt his face. He picked up a piece of shattered glass. His face was disfigured. Scarred. Burnt. Holes in the skin. Blisters, air bubbles. His face-gone.

He grinned. He had lived, and would take his revenge. When he was strong enough. He would not make a mistake like Rorke. He would plan and gather strength. He would strike at the right time.

Deadshot began to laugh. A hideous, devious laugh. Noone would stop him!

**The End.**


End file.
